


The Customer is Always Right

by FaithDaria



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDaria/pseuds/FaithDaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander needs this job, he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer is Always Right

Xander looked down at his client, forcing himself not to blink. With only one eye, she might think it a wink instead, and he was in enough trouble now. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, handsome. Take off your shirt. For what you bozos are charging me, I want my money's worth." She directed her assistant toward an area just outside the construction zone and settled into the lawn chair there. A cold drink with a little umbrella in it appeared, courtesy of the same assistant. "Start the floor show, boys."

Xander very deliberately put down his hammer. It wouldn't do to lose his temper. The business of discreet, "unusual" construction work was largely word of mouth, after all, demon to demon and vigilante to vigilante. Reputation was everything. But there was no way he was going to make his employees work half-naked for anyone, famous pig actress or not. Not even for time and a half.


End file.
